Dancing
by hola skankola
Summary: Oneshot. 'Um...what are you guys doing' Beast Boy asked. It seemed they were having identical seizures. 'Dancing,' Robin replied with a smile on his face. RobStar, minor BBRae


A/N: I read this over and said to myself "This is most definitely one of the best things I have ever written". I hope you all feel the same. Moonfire should be updated most likely tonight, because I was on vacation and all I did was write. Now all I have to do is transfer it from paper and the back of an Italian restaurant's place mat to my computer!

Disclaimer: The Teen Titans do not belong to me. Robin and Starfire belong to each other.

Dancing 

The music flowed freely throughout the empty room, the Tamaranian girl prancing upon her toes, swirling and spinning. Her hair twirled in a cascade of fiery embers around her, as she smiled, letting herself drown in this intoxicating music.

_Who knew the joy of Earthly music could be this pleasurable?_

She threw up her arms, stopping her twirling to swish her hips back and forth. Music was definitely a new favorite Earth custom of hers.

The song ended and the DJ began talking nonsense on the radio. Starfire took this five-second opportunity to catch her breath before another fast song blared through the stereo speakers.

"Joyous!" she exclaimed to herself, twirling as she raised her arms above her in an arc fitting to a ballerina. She fanned her arms out, and was so implicated in the music she barely heard the door open with it's normal metallic whoosh.

"Uh…Star?" came the voice of the object of her teenage affections. "Why are you dancing at seven in the morning?"

Starfire stopped, turning to face him. A beaming smile wormed its way across her attractive face. "It is most enjoyable! You must try it Robin, it is the most glorious sensation I have ever felt!"

Before his common sense could respond, Starfire had cantered forward, taking his hand. The Tamaranian girl led him around the living room in the most absurd dance he had ever seen.

And, as much as his stubborn side wouldn't let him admit it, he enjoyed it immensely.

Starfire extended their arms, twirling herself into his chest and back out again. He took her other hand and extending them at the longest point they could be from each other. They both pulled in, smiling broadly, as they twirled around some more.

Anyone who witnessed this act of befouling the name of dancing might've fainted from seeing such absurd prancing. But that didn't matter to the pair. They were having fun, and that was the most important thing.

"Star, has anyone ever told you that you are the most endearing person they have ever met?" Robin asked her, as he twirled her into his body once more.

Starfire had a look etched into her features that seemed between confusion and concentration. "I do not believe so. Why?"

"Because I am telling you now," Robin told her in a whisper, as the song ended, replaced by a much slower, somber one.

Robin took his hands from hers and rested them on her hips, circling around to the small of her back. Starfire looped hers around his neck, giving him one of her one hundred watt smiles.

"Thank you for joining the dancing with me, Robin," Starfire whispered, as they slowly began to sway in a circle. She rested her head in the crook of his neck.

"No problem, Star," Robin told her with a slight chuckle. "Thank YOU for dancing with me." Star replied with an innocent and angelic grin.

The pair was immersed in this sublime moment, both wishing that time would stop and they could stay that way for the rest of eternity. It was calming to not worry about crime-fighting, teenage problems, and what have you, just being wrapped up in each other.

Sadly, though, the song eventually did end, interrupted by the scratching voice of the radio station's DJ. Starfire pulled her head from his shoulder, bating a large smile, and staring intently into his mask. She couldn't see his eyes, but she didn't need to. She could already tell what he was thinking.

Slowly, his eyes darted to her lips and back up again, and within moments he had pressed his to hers. For Starfire, things could not get more perfect. For Robin, he could never have been more ecstatic.

They pulled apart as another upbeat and energetic song resounded through the room. Robin gave a distinctive boyish smile, the one characteristic of the five-year old Robin buried deep within the confines of his soul. She knew that quirky smile anywhere, for it was purely reserved for her.

"Wanna dance?" he asked, holding out his hand. Starfire eagerly accepted, letting the music carry the couple away once more.

A few moments later, a certain green changeling and a pale telekinetic girl entered the living room, staring wide-eyed at the dancing couple.

"Um…what are you guys doing?" Beast Boy asked, scratching the back of his head and contemplating if he should call the hospital or not. It seemed that they were having identical seizures.

"Dancing. Come and join us," Robin responded, twirling Starfire as she laughed giddily. Raven and Beast Boy shrugged, joining hands to join the enthralled Starfire and Robin.

And all four of them inwardly agreed, that it was the little things in life that could make us the happiest.


End file.
